The invention relates to a face milling cutter or angular milling cutter.
As is known in milling tools, with the help of suitable clamping devices cutting plates or cutting inserts may be clamped directly against corresponding seating surfaces of a carrier body or into so-called cassettes which for their part are fastened on the carrier body.
From DE 44 37 426 a face milling cutter or angular milling cutter is known with which the cassettes are accommodated in peripheral pockets of a carrier body. The peripheral pockets extend parallel to the rotational axis of the carrier body, and the cassettes are pulled against the floor of the pockets and fastened thereto with the help of a fastening screw. The axis of the threaded bore in the carrier body is at an angle to the corresponding radial plane in order to additionally press the cassette against a preferred lateral wall of the pocket. For axially adjusting the cassettes, at the height of each pocket on the side lying opposite the free end-face there is provided a bore for a pin comprising an eccentric, wherein the eccentric section is brought to bear against the allocated end of the cassette. If the cassette is to be further displaced in the direction of the free end-face, by way of a suitable tool there is effected a rotation of the pin until the desired setting is achieved. An adjustment in the opposite direction may not be carried out with the aid of the eccentric pin, but rather this must be rotated to the smallest distance in order to subsequently, with the aid of a hitting tool or likewise, bring the cassette to bear against the eccentric section.
From WO 94/25211 there has also become known a milling tool with which the carrier body likewise comprises pockets parallel to the axis which accommodate cassettes. The cassettes may be adjusted in the axial and in the radial direction. For adjustment in the radial direction an adjusting screw is screwed into a radial threaded bore of the cassette, wherein the inner end of the adjusting screw cooperates with the floor of the pocket. For axial adjustment a radial threaded bore is provided in the floor of the pocket, which comprises a screw pin with an eccentric head which cooperates with a groove on the lower side of the cassette. Above the groove there extends a radial bore somewhat smaller in diameter, via which a tool for rotation of the eccentric head may be introduced. On the rear side the cassette is provided with a radial toothing or toothing parallel to the axis which cooperates with a corresponding toothing of a distance element which for its part comprises a radial gearing or a gearing parallel to the axis, which cooperates with a corresponding gearing on the allocated wall of the pocket. If the adjustment of the cassette is carried out in the described way and manner at least one attachment screw which is screwed into an oblique threaded bore of the carrier body is tightened for the purpose of bearing on the cassette in order to tension this in the pocket in a clamping manner (i.e. with a friction fit).